


Stupid

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray thinks he's stupid





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Bastard and scale

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid bastard was what Ray thought as he had the urge to hit a wall. 

He punched the wall and pain shot through his hand. It wasn't nearly as bad as the pain he felt inside. He had kissed Fraser and Fraser had went stiff. Not the kind of stiff that meant sexy fun, but the kind of stiff that meant, 'Oh, dear I would prefer if you didn't kiss me,' as Fraser would say.

He had screwed up his relationship with Fraser just like his relationship with Stella and he didn't know how to fix it. He just hoped they could stay partners and friends.

He might not be book smart like Fraser, but he was street smart and (he thought) he was people smart.

'Ray? Are you all right?' Fraser asked behind him.

Ray turned around, holding his hand, and saw that Fraser looked worried.

'Yeah. Yeah. I was thinking... maybe we should just forget about the kiss. Okay? I know you didn't like it.'

Fraser pulled at his collar. 'I'm not well versed in human interactions and doubly so when it comes to romantic interactions, but I liked the kiss.'

It took Ray a few moments to convert Fraserish to English, but when he did, he grinned.

'You saying you are stupid when it comes to people?'

'It would seem so.' 

'That's cool. You got me and I'm greatness with people.'

Fraser smiled sweetly and whispered, 'I've got you.' 

Ray moved close to Fraser and kissed him. He was going to make sure that this kiss was an eleven on a scale of one to ten.

He might be stupid when it came to some things, but when it came to kissing he was a genius.


End file.
